Iron Mountain Dojo
The Iron Mountain Dojo in the Toshibu province, The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 69 was located less than a mile from Shiro Mirumoto. It was the principle dojo for the unique Mirumoto kenjutsu style. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 33 They taught the Mirumoto Bushi, Hojatsu's Legacy, Mirumoto Swordmaster, Kitsuki Justicar, Mirumoto Talons, Emerald Empire: Third Edition, p. 190 and Mirumoto Mountaineer schools. Book of Earth, p. 107 Founding The building of the dojo was intended by Mirumoto to be his family castle, but when he was called to fight on the Day of Thunder and died, it became obvious that the vision he had was too grand for the location. Years later his adoptive son, Mirumoto Hojatsu decreed that the foundation set down by his father would not go to waste and work began anew. For a whole season workers toiled to merely get the foundation ready for building again. Even Togashi monks worked alongside the peasants, and the occasional Mirumoto bushi was sent there by their sensei to learn humility. Hojatsu also not live to see the completion of the dojo, but spent his final years in the nearly finished edifice detailing his father's niten style. The original work Hojatsu did is still apparent. When the dojo was finished, Hojatsu was buried at the head of the main classroom under a shrine to Mirumoto Shinsei and Togashi. On either side of the shrine there were scrolls with the words "Neither Will I" written, and since the funeral walk for Hojatsu the path leading up to the dojo had been known as the Son's Last Walk. Way of the Samurai, pp. 31-32 Traditions The gempukku of a Mirumoto was symbolic of his training. The youth kneeled in his dojo, and meditated upon the only three words Shinsei ever spoke to Togashi. The student had until dawn to craft a haiku in response to these words. The most perfect response to this was one Mirumoto himself did; Starving until I Understand but I'm starving My master with me Mirumoto's response had illuminated the wisdom in Shinsei's words; that when Togashi was starving himself he was also harming those he had sworn to protect. The bushi who trained there would spend their life in study of the two-sword technique, but for the gempukku ceremony they would be bereft of their swords. His lesson might focus on working side by side with his brothers and sisters, but this test he must face alone. Quiet contemplation was the wisdom of Shinsei and the young bushi must learn to seek answers from within. There were few Mirumoto who fail at this, for it required only an honest and thoughtful answer. Way of the Samurai, p. 32 Existed a long rivalry with the Victory of the Living Blade Dojo, the principal dojo for the Mirumoto Swordmasters. Training The training at the dojo was intense but surprisingly unfocused. The bushi trained here were expected to outmaneuver the Lion, anticipate and counter the Unicorn and Crab, compose themselves as well as any Crane yet still be able to discuss the nature of the kami and fortunes at length. After their gempukku it was left up to the student to monitor his own progress, and post-gempukku assignments rarely allowed them to return to the dojo to for regular training, nevertheless the doors were always open to them. A large training ground was located just outside the dojo walls where the Mirumoto army practiced drills during the winter months. When the Mirumoto was training in the Niten style in earnest, he would also be impressed upon the importance of the art of the shugenja. Mirumoto and Agasha had been good friends despite their difference in temperament, and the students of the dojo spent the winter months training alongside shugenja. This close relationship with the shugenja was said to help bring enlightenment to the bushi. Of course it also had its advantages in combat. Dojo Benefits Students who had trained at the dojo were known to be adaptable and inventive. They were allowed to honor their dojo by wearing the Mirumoto family mon in steel grey against black on their kimono. Way of the Samurai, p. 33 Sensei The honored position of teacher did not simply fall to those who had proven themselves time and time again in the field of battle. With the Clan being so reclusive as they were, there were few of the Mirumoto who saw more than a few skirmishes. As the Dragon value enlightenment as well as military prowess, it is common for the sensei to be someone who would immerse his students in the ways of warfare, shintao and the Five Elements equally. The sensei of the dojo wielded the honored Hojatsu's Blade. Book of Fire, p. 132 Notable Sensei * Mirumoto Kondo * Mirumoto Rosanjin * Mirumoto Takeda * Mirumoto Yuyake * Mirumoto Zenko Notable Students * Kitsuki Nagiken Tales of the Emerald Championship (Imperial Herald v2#23), by Shawn Carman * Mirumoto Gonkuro Mirumoto Gonkuro (Lotus flavor) * Mirumoto Kyuzo * Mirumoto Saibanken * Mirumoto Sanzo * Mirumoto Taiu * Mirumoto Taki * Mirumoto Uso Legacy, by Shawn Carman * Togashi Hoshi External Links * Iron Mountain (Fire and Shadow) * The Iron Mountain School (Evil Portents) Category:Dragon Clan Dojo Category:Toshibu province